


Constricted

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egyptian death ritual, Atem is tired, Basically, Mummification, Other, atem is super tired from dueling and he has his own body, i think, some what dub connish, the Egyptian gang make him rest, there's a longer back story to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Atem gets "mummified"(super short)





	Constricted

**Author's Note:**

> So the story about this story is basically that Atem won the duel and stayed with everyone but he does professional dueling competitions if there is such a thing, and he visits egypt and the Tomb Keepers. Who decide that he's working far too hard - because Atem is def not taking care of himself - and so they do it for him when Seto basically forces Atem on a vacay in Egypt. 
> 
> this is just a SMALL part of what I really wanted to do, the rest of the story wasn't working. I may come back and re-do this in the future.

**_Constricted_ ** \- that’s the word he is looking for in the darkness. Atem’s fingers snag at his sides, bandaged by gentle hands as he tried to fight off whatever he’d been drugged to sleep with. He feels more than he sees the bandages winding their way up his naked arms. To be crossed over his chest and for more bandages to be wrapped around that. He can’t move and he’s lying on something hard and uncomfortable. 

 

Hands at his feet and the movement starts there as well; there are three of them. Marik, Odion and Isis. Of course they would know how to wrap him snuggly as in the old way. Atem makes a sound. But is hushed by Marik who’s wrapping the bandages around Atem’s face and head. Something soft and spongy is placed in his mouth. Then the cloth seals him in several layers. 

 

Atem breaths through his nose; heart beating rapidly as the three work their magic on him; Soon enough, he’s covered from head to toe in the bandages. He can’t move a muscle and he isn’t certain when they’ll let him up. He feels big hands lift him. Then he’s moved and put down. Atem tries to yell. But the sound is muted. 

 

He hears scraping - and somehow he knows he’s in the sarcophagus Isis keeps in a cellar room. All is silent. Atem breaths slowly, not wanting to panic. He’s stuck here as long as they think it’ll take for him to rest. Atem groaned something ou; wiggles as best he can. But he’s wrapped up like a mummy. Everything tucked nice and tightly against his body. 

 

There’s no way out. 


End file.
